


Late Night

by RufusThePup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd rather focus on his fantasies, than the harsh reality surrounding them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

It's always a little sad when he gets like this. 

Reggie knows that Butch Flowers is hiding so many things. His true name, his past, the secret meetings he has with the Counselor that always left him with a hollow look in his eyes. But he always clams up at the thought of sharing any of those things. 

So instead, Butch chooses to focus on his fantasies. 

“After the war...” 

There's never going to be an “after the war.” They both know it. Reggie can't bring himself to mention it, though. Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps Butch grounded. He couldn't take that away from him. 

“...we're gonna get married, like we always said.” 

It would certainly be nice. 

“Get a little house, just for us. Maybe adopt a pet... foster some kids—”

His voice cracks at the mention of children. 

“I always wanted kids, Reggie.” 

“I know, love.” 

Reggie pulls him closer, kisses his head and lets him sob into his neck. It breaks his heart to hear Butch cry like this. But he sees it an awful lot. 

Behind the smiles, the awful jokes, the awkward comments, behind all the sex that seems to occupy Butch's mind. There's a horrible amount of sadness, hate, and shame. The only time he seems to let it out is in private. 

And it usually comes out at night, when they're trying to sleep. 

Reggie's eyelids are heavy, and he's mostly drifting off. It seems cruel, but at this point, Butch is mostly talking for his own sake. 

“What flowers would we have, Butch?” he prompts, words a little slurred. 

He can feel the other man smile against him. “...Carnations.” 

Butch pulls himself upright, long, dark hair curtaining over them. The two men share a gentle kiss, the usual tickle of Reggie's mustache almost making him laugh. 

“I'm gonna miss you.” 

Reggie can't even register the words. All he notices is Butch lying back down, feels his lips quirk up into a grin, and the all too commonplace wetness of tears. 

It's familiar, same as all the other nights a similar thing occurred. 

Reggie would've forced himself to stay up a dozen more hours, had he known it'd be the last intimate moment they'd be able to share. 

\---

_Reginald,_

_These past few years have been some of the best of my life. I hope they've been the same for you. I can never thank you enough for all the love and support you've given me._

_I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but had I chosen to stay and say my goodbyes in person, I may have never been able to let you go. I have obligations I need to fulfill, and I'm afraid I can't say anymore._

_I love you more than life itself, and I pray that you'll never forget me, because I'll never forget you._

_Butch_

**Author's Note:**

> MORE EMOTIONS AND CRYING OVER FLYOMING??   
> hippocratessocrates(.)tumblr


End file.
